The present invention relates to seat belts and, more particularly, an automobile seat belt holder for securing an unused seat belt latch plate to the molding around the base of the automobile seat.
Automobiles and their seat belts being necessities of modern life, and so are some of their annoyances. For example, the rattling noise caused by a loose seat belt clip hitting on or along a door frame or seat when the vehicle is in motion.
As can be seen, there is a need for an automobile seat belt holder for securing a seat belt latch plate to the molding around the base of the automobile seat, thereby eliminating the rattling noise caused by a loose seat belt clip hitting on a door frame or seat when the vehicle is in motion.